


Surprise

by HazyCosmicJive



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, sometimes when no will write ur specific kink ya just gotta do it urself, thats all it is, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyCosmicJive/pseuds/HazyCosmicJive
Summary: Even is on vacation with his parents and Isak misses him so he decides to relieve some tension. what he wasn't expecting was for Even to come home early





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is another reupload  
> I cant really write smut and its short and i'll probably never write one again but idc I wanted to upload it anyway
> 
> plus I have a mutual masturbation kink and no one ever writes that so...

Isak was lying in bed. He'd been here since he got home from school. He'd been a bit sulky today, or more than a bit, but whatever. Semantics. It was stupid. Honestly, he shouldn't be so clingy, but he missed Even. He had left a week ago to go on a stupid vacation with his parents, okay it wasn’t a stupid vacation, but until now Isak hadn't realized how accustomed to Even's presence he had become.

 

Even. Even was amazing. So funny and smart. His hair somehow always looked perfect. He was so fucking hot, too. His mouth, fucking hell his mouth. Those lips were so heavenly and sinful. And he was all his.

 

Absentmindedly, Isak reached into his sweats and started palming himself. They have been dating for months now, and still, even just thinking about him made him so fucking hard it was ridiculous.

 

Every part of Even was so fucking sexy. Isak was still in amazement that a guy like him wanted him back. Well, it’s not like he himself was bad, but still Even. His long, lean body pressed against him. The raw body heat they produced from the friction of their two bodies rubbing against each other. Fuck, he was completely hard now. Quickly, Isak discarded his sweats and briefs and  pushed them to the floor. Taking himself into his hand he thought about Even's body. God, he could worship his body for  _ days. _ He was slim, but surprisingly beneath his clothes he was a lot more defined than one might expect. He was all hard and lean, the way his abs contracted when he moved. How he fit into Isak's body perfectly. 

 

Isak let out a groan as he stroked his cock as he visualized Even in his mind. His head was thrown back against the pillow and he was straining against the hand working his cock. Suddenly he felt a pressure on the bed, and his eyes shot open. Even was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes piercing through him with an intensity Isak has never seen before. Still, Isak was embarrassed as fuck. Sure he and Even have had sex lots of times, but this was more....personal. Of course he begins to cover himself, but Even grabs his wrist and grips him tightly, almost painfully.

 

"No." He breathes. "Keep going."

 

Despite being embarrassed, a spark shoots through Isak, settling in his core. Slowly, he wraps his hand back around his dick. Even never took his eyes off of him. Although Even was completely still, the frenzied look in his eyes couldn’t have fooled anyone.

 

"Touch yourself baby, " he lowered his voice, the vibrato causing Isak's breath to hitch, "touch yourself for me."

 

Isak knew his face was burning with embarrassment, but Even's voice went straight to his dick and at this point he was too turned on to care. He looked straight into Even's eyes and began to stroke himself.

 

"Were you thinking about me, baby?" His voice is still low and gravelly. "Here in your room getting yourself off, so hard for me."

 

"Yessss" Isak moans, unable to keep his eyes open, "fuck, Even!"

 

"That's so fucking hot. You sprawled out touching yourself, moaning my name." Even continues. "You're so fucking hot Isak."

 

"Baby!" He whines, not caring how absolutely desperate he sounds.

 

"Tell me what you were thinking about, Isak. Were you thinking about when I push you up against the wall and take you hard and fast? Or the way I can make you moan and tremble for release when I finger you, without even going near your cock. “ His voice is heavy and hides none of the raw desire dripping from his words, "or maybe you were thinking about my cock?"

 

Isak's eyes roll back in his head as he strokes himself harder.

 

"when I push into to for the first time and you can feel me filling you up, were you thinking about that baby? How I fuck you hard and fast and you pant for me, begging me to go deeper? The sounds you make, baby, it makes me so hard. You're always so tight and when you're screaming my name? Fuck baby I lose my mind. You intoxicate me." Even is breathing hard now. Isak manages to open his eyes and almost comes from the sight; Even is stroking himself watching Isak getoff. God Isak wanted to touch him. Wanted Even to touch him. Feel the rough callouses on his hands. But, yet, somehow touching themselves while watching the other, was so insanely intimate.

 

"You look so good wrapped around my cock, do you like when I fuck you Isak? Tell me babe." 

 

"Yes, I love it when you fuck me." He whispers. "You feel so fucking good inside me." 

 

"Yeah? What else do you like baby?

 

" I like when you use your fingers to open me up, you move them just right and my whole body shakes for you." He sighs.

 

"Show me. Show me what I do to you."

 

Isak sticks two fingers in his mouth and starts to slick them up.

 

"Shit" Even whispers. Isak takes his time making sure to cover both fingers thoroughly. He moans around his fingers anticipating what's to come. He spreads his legs, it's so vulnerable and hot at the same time. He circles his rim slowly, he wants to make sure he's relaxed. Even licks his lips following his every move. Hia mouth parted in a tight oh as he pushed his middle finger in up to the first knuckle. The sensation riveting through his body.  He crowns as he pushes in further.

 

"Fuck!" He hisses. 

 

"God, do you know how beautiful you are Isak? Fuck, I can't control myself around, not when I remember how fucking sexy you look bent over, so pliant for me." Even's eyes are blown wide and his mouth is parted. 

 

"Do you— do you d-do this and think about me too?" Isak whimpers.

 

"Fuck yeah. I get hard thinking about you all the time." Even  groans. "You so good, baby. I can't get enough of you. I want to mark every inch of your body. Look at me, look at what you do to me"

 

Isak opens his eyes and looks at his boyfriend. His face is flush and eyelids heavy. At some point he had taken off his shirt and pants. Isak's eyes raked over this perfect boy and settles on his hand, gripping his cock.

 

"This is all for you baby, you do this to me." He's whimpering now, too. "When you're at school and I see you sitting with your friends, sometimes all I can do is groan in pain because all I want to do is get on my knees between your long legs and suck you off right there."

 

Isak has both fingers inside him now stretching himself. He's never felt this wanted before. Its intoxicating. He presses against the bundle of nerves inside him and arches his back. 

 

"That's it, make yourself feel good. I could watch you every day, Isak. You'd be my favorite movie."

 

"I'm not gonna last Even." Isak all but screams. He slaps his fist against his mouth and bites, trying to stifle his voice.

 

"Don't cover your mouth, baby, I want to hear you scream."

 

"No!" He cries. "F–fuck, what if someone hears?"

 

"No one's here babe, it's just you and me."

 

"Someone could come home..." His voice ragged.

 

"I don't care. Let them. You're so beautiful, I always want to hear those beautiful sounds."

 

"Even!" 

 

"I'm close baby, come with me."

 

Isak nods his head and watches Even's hand quicken up and down his slick cock.

 

"You ready babe?" Even whispers, voice hoarse and so so desperate. Isak nods again.

 

"Okay, fuck now Isak, shit I'm coming!"

 

"Even!" Isak let's out a strangled scream. He feels his come hit his chest, one shot, then another, and another, a shot lands on his cheek. His chest is heaving and he's still coming. It slows down pulsing over his fisted hand. He lies there trying to catch his breath after one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Finally, he cracks his eyes, and were he not so worn out he may have gotten hard again. Even was just as thoroughly wrecked as he. His styled hair was damp and Isak cous see the sweat perforating on his skin. His stomach a mess with cum splattered everywhere. 

 

"Fuck." Even chuckles.

"Yeah." Isak smiles.

 

They look at each other, lust replaced with love and fondness. Even crawls up onto Isak, mixing their cum together as he settles onto Isak's chest. 

 

"You got something," his eyes crinkle, "right here!" He swipes the cum that had landed on Isak's face with his index finger.

 

"Oh my god, stop making this weird!"

 

Even raised his eyebrows like he  _ always  _ does, and pops the finger into his mouth. 

 

"That's gross." Isak crinkles his nose.

 

"Gross? I always swallow when I suck you off,  _ you  _ always swallow when you suck me off." Even points out.

 

"That's different..." He argues weakly.

 

"In what way?" Even teases.

 

"It just is."

 

"Hmm, it taste good. Every part of you taste good."

 

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Isak whispers threading his hand into his boy's hair.

 

"We got back early, so I figured I would surprise you." Even lays his head on Isak's chest. "But turns out I was the one that got the surprise.

 

Isak can feel Even's laughter reverberate through his chest.

 

"What was that all about? Do you have some kind of voyeurism kink?" 

 

"I didn't...but now that I've seen you all spread out touching yourself thinking about me...I might." Even hums.

 

"It was...pretty hot..." Isak admits. Even smiles up at him and presses his lips on his.

 

"We need to clean up." He says removing himself from Isak's body.

 

"I don't want to move" Isak complains.

 

"Dry cum isn't fun"

 

"Fiiine." He groans sitting up, thankfully he didn't fall back down. That was a genuine worry as he felt wiped out.

 

"Come on baby, we can take a bath instead of a shower and just relax." Even offers.

 

Isak smiles as his boyfriend takes his hand and drags him toward the bathroom.


End file.
